Armed forces of the Republic of Florin
Florentine Armed Forces (Florenckie Siły Zbrojne) Statistics: Standard issue Rifle: MSBS 5.56 Numbers: Active Personnel: 32,791 Reserve Personnel: 20,923 Total Manpower: 53,720 Honours: 35 List: Korean War 1950-53 Vietnam War 1965-72 Malayan Emergency 1955-60 Falklands War 1982-82 Bosnian War 1992-94 Sierra Leone 1992-99 Op Desert Storm 1990-91 Kosovo War 1998-99 Iraq War 2003-08 Op Barkhane 2014-18 Op Iraqi Freedom 2004-10 Op Herrick 2002-11 Op Shader 2014-2018 Op Kipion 2018- Ustar War 2004-09 Archipelago War 2018-19 Fordland Civil War 2018-18 Bethanian Civil War 2018-18 Novazem Civil War 2018-18 Sarmatian Rescue 2018-19 Kulifi/Istari War 2019-19 Elysian/Kulifi War 2019-19 Hellenic Mutiny 2019-19 Archipelago War 2019-19 Confederate rescue 2019-19 Ferrum Rescue 2019-19 Op Recolver 2019-19 Op Trenton 2018- Florentine Liberation 2019-19 Operation Tuska Sword 2019-19 Operation Boxer 2019-19 Operation Strident Spear 2019- Operation Northern Defence 2019-19 Meteron Civil War 2019-19 Florentine Army (Armia florencka) Active Personnel: 20,000 Reserve Personnel: 13,650 Total: 33,650 Overseas Posts: Nantran Showground Tanzania Nzenga Base Tanzania Massai Base Tanzania Byumba Base Rwanda San Carlos Base Belize Infantry: Regular Battalions: 16 Reserve Battalion: 14 Total Amount: 20 Armoured Corps: Regular Regiments: 6 Reserve Regiments: 4 Total Amount: 10 Green: Regular Blue: Reserve Battalion Roles: Light: 6 Armoured: 6 Mechanised: 5 Specialised: 3 Regiments/Corps: Infantry: Tirana Guards of foot: Armoured (2 Battalions) 1st Battalion 2nd Battalion Florainian Rifles: Armoured/Light (3 Battalions) 1st Battalion 2nd Battalion 3rd Battalion Green Jackets: Light/Mechanised (3 Battalions) 1st Battalion 2nd Battalion 3rd Battalion Confederate Highlanders: Light (1 Battalion) 1st Battalion Confederate Borderers: Mechanised (1 Battalion) 1st Battalion Ferumese Fusiliers: Armoured (1 Battalion) 1st Battalion The Light Infantry: Light/Armoured (2 Battalions) 1st Battalion 2nd Battalion Hellenic Guards: Armoured/Mechanised (2 Battalions) 1st Battalion 2nd Battalion 10th Rifle Brigade: Light/Armoured (2 Battalions) 1st Battalion 2nd Battalion Elysian Rifles: Mechanised (1 Battalion) 1 Battalion 1st Tirano Regiment: Specialised (1 battalion) 1st Battalion Kiranan Regiment: Light (1 Battalion) 1st Battalion 15/17th Men of Foot: Armoured (2 Battalions) 1st Battalion 2nd Battalion Coldstream Guards: Specialised/Armoured (2 Battalions) 1st Battalion 2nd Battalion Elysian Guards: Mechanised (1 Battalion) 1st Battalion Confederate Guards: Specialised (1 Battalion) 1st Battalion Armoured Regiments: Kačevan Hussars: Light Cavalry (2 Regiments) 1 Regiment 2 Regiment Istari Lancers: Armoured Reconnaissance (3 Regiments) 1 Regiment 2 Regiment 3 Regiment The Tank Regiment: Tanks/CBRN (2 regiments) 1 Regiment 2 Regiment Florin Hussars: Heavy Cavalry (2 Regiments) 1 Regiment 2 Regiment National Dragoons: Ceremonial (1 Regiment) 1 Regiment Corps: Army Air Corps Army Intelligence Corps Army Medical Corps Army Support Corps Logistics Corps Corps of Artillery Adjutant-generals-corps Corps of Engineering and communications Special Regiments: Special Air and Maritime Service Special Army Regiment Special Communications Regiment Deployments: Operation Northern Defence Operation Strident Spear Inventory: Green Fleet: 240 M1A2 190 Weisel 1 Tankette 700 BWP-1 IFV 400 KBWP Rosomak IFV 230 KTO Rosomak Wolverine APC 80 MT-LB APC 50 BRDM-2 ARV 13 TRI AER 90 Scorpion-3 LAV 4,500 HMMMV LAV 40 WZT-3M 20 Bergepanzer 2 10 MID Bizon-S 40 PTS ATV 10 ISM Kroton Mine layer 5 Keilier Mine remover 15 SŁ-34C Bulldozer 12 K-407C Excavator 23 MS-20 Daglezja BL 12 SKOT ACV 10 Moździerz Rak SPM 322mm 38 Wz. 1977 Dana 155mm 20 M198 M155 Howitzer 30 Trajan 155mm Howitzer 20 RM-70 MLRS 12 S-300 Units Logistics Fleet: 6 Robot Inspektor Robots 31 Tumak-4 300 STAR 200 100 Jelcz GP Trucks 8 SLT 50 Elefant HET 200 Mercedes-Benz 1017A 100 Tatra 815 120 Ural-375D 40 UAZ-469B 1,000 Tarpan Honker 6 OSHKOSH fuelers 12 JCB Forklifts 10 Volvo B11R Coaches 10 Renault Euro 6 Trucks 6 Daewoo Musso 13 Mitsubishi Pajero 100 Ford Ranger 14 KTO Ryś Aircraft: 8 Chinooks 24 Bell UH1 4 RQ-7B Shadow 20 AW Apache 15 AW101 Merlin 15 EC725 Caracal 15 MIL-MI 10 MIL-MI 8 13 MIL-MI 17 10 PZL W-3 Sokół Florentine Airforce (Siły florenckie) Active Personnel: 5,931 Reserve Personnel: 3,823 Total: 9,760 Inventory: Green Fleet: 35 Euro fighter Typhoon 28 MIG-29 20 SU-22 30 F-16C 10 TU-160M 10 TU-95 Bear 5 Shin Meiwa PS-1 Flying Boat 2 Boeing 737 3 Shadow R1 10 CASA C-295 6 C-130 Hercules 14 PZL M28 Skytruck 3 GulfStream G550 6 Alenia M-346 Trainers 4 TS-11 Iskra 6 MIL-MI 8 8 AW101 Merlin 12 Boeing Chinook 13 Bushmaster 4x4 White Fleet: 12 LSVW Logistics Trucks 8 Renault Aviation Fuel trucks 45 Vector 6x6 7 Volvo B11R Coaches 400 Toyota Landcruiser 12 Renault Euro 6 Trucks 13 Bushmaster 4x4 Special Asset: Father Of All Bombs (FOAB) (45) Florentine Navy (Florenci Marynarka wojenna) Active Personnel: 7,560 Reserve Personnel: 3,450 Total: 11,010 Vessels: 55 Inventory: 1300 Land rover Wolf 340 MAN SV 16 AS365 Dauphin 14 AW Apache 8 Medium Landing Craft 5 Shin Meiwa PS-1 Flying Boat 8 LCU MK 2 8 V-22 Osprey 12 AAV-P7/A1 4 AW101 Merlin 25 Pacific 24 RIBs 130 FNSS ACV-15 Special Assets: 400 Tomahawk Cruise Missile Knox Class: 12 DE: 12 Replacement: 8 Type 22 Durand Class: 11 DE: 11 Replacement: 8 Type 42 Type 212: 3 DE: 3 Replacement: None Littorio Class: 1 DE: 1 Replacement: Vanguard Fleet: 4 MKIV fast attack boats (FFB-21) FPS Astute (FFB-23) FPS Agile (FFB-25) FPS Advantage (FFB-28) FPS Ambush 10 Samuel Beckett class patrol ships (FPS-31) FPS Courageous (FPS-32) FPS Council (FPS-33) FPS Challenger (FPS-34) FPS Conqueror (FPS-35) FPS Cougar (FPS-36) FPS Champion (FPS-37) FPS Ceaser (FPS-38) FPS Cameron (FPS-39) FPS Cameleon (FPS-40) FPS Camel 2 Flower Class Corvettes (CC-001) FPS Novia (CC-002) FPS Ozel 8 Type 22 Frigate (FF-201) FPS Heroic (FF-202) FPS Hellenia (FF-203) FPS Hellenic Sea (FF-204) FPS Hades (FF-205) FPS Hannibal (FF-206) FPS Harlequin (FF-207) FPS Harrier (FF-208) FPS Hawk 8 Type 42 Destroyers (DG-101) FPS Maverick (DG-102) FPS Magnificent (DG-103) FPS Majestic (DG-104) FPS Mars (DG-105) FPS Mastiff (DG-106) FPS Medusa (DG-107) FPS Mercury (DG-108) FPS Mermaid 1 Roma Class Battleship (BB-231) FPS Admiral Kursk 1 Vanguard Class Battleship (BB-232) FPS Admiral Uzitz 2 Renown Class Battlecruisers (BC-201) FPS Hellenia (BC-202) FPS Helios 12 Type 212 Class (SSN-01) FPS Brave (SSN-02) FPS Bear (SSN-03) FPS Batan (SSN-05) FPS Beast (SSN-06) FPS Badger (SSN-07) FPS Baltic (SSN-09) FPS Banterer (SSN-13) FPS Battleaxe (SSN-17) FPS Black Prince 3 Koster Class MCM (FMS-62) FPS Resolute (FNS-64) FPS Revenge (FNS-65) FPS Raider 2 Echo class Ocean Survey vessels (FOS-74) FPS Discovery (FOS-78) FPS Deken 2 Carlskrona class minelayers (FMS-92) FPS Bulwark (FMS-97) FPS Baton Fleet Auxiliary: 2 Albion Amphibious Assault Ships (BDS-06) FPS Baron (BDS-01) FPS Istara Sea 1 Fort Victoria Class Fleet storeships (BDS-04) FPS Sensor 2 Wave knight Fleet oilers (BDS-08) FPS Guardian (BDS-22) FPS Gerlache 2 Berlin Class replenishment ships (BDS-76) FPS Supplier (BDS-18) FPS Savior Significant support arms Whilst the National Defence Forces or Forcat e Mbrojtjes Kombëtare të Florainës are comprised of 3 main branches being the Army, Navy and Air force. However smaller support corps and regiments apart from the main forces exist as auxiliaries and support arms to main forces. National Coastal Defence Regiment (Pułk Obrony Wybrzeża)